neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of White/Weapons
These are all the weapons in The Adventures of White, separated into categories based on the type of weapon they are (swords, bows, etc.). Character-Specific Weapons Boom Stick: One of White's most prized possessions, it is a staff of sorts that can shoot balls of light that explode on impact. Ice Mace: One of the first prizes Red ever won in a contest, it is a mace that can freeze opponents and works as both a ranged and melee weapon. Swordstaff: Being the first weapon Yellow has made on his own, it is a staff with identical blades on either end that can be used as a propeller. Mystic Giantsword of Sorcery: Orange's main weapon, whose past is unknown, it is what the name entails: a giant sword that is magic. 'Nuff said. Nova Scythe: Built for Blue by his older brother using parts of the now-destroyed Clockworks Star NOVA, it is a scythe that is equipped with one of NOVA's cannons on the end of it, allowing for ranged attacking. Twin Broadswords: Made from pure kreknorite, these are Deo's main method of attacking, they are swords made to be used together, which are hard to master, but powerful once you get the hang of it. Laser Blade: A sword made with a sharp edge and a laser cannon, Layz is very masterful when it comes to using this. Dark Orbitars: Being from Shade's first bounty, they are orbitars that use darkness as fuel. Jeitian Spear: Being made specially for Icaadan by the finest spearsman in Jeitia, it is a javelin that burns like acid on anything that it makes contact with. Squid Cleaver 2.0: Being made from pure gold (which he calls butter, for some reason), it is a blade that is meant to kill the bane of Purple's existence: Squids. Yeah, I don't get it either. Looting Boomerang: A boomerang made by Teal to collect the loot he steals. It can grab items from far-away distances. Pure Firepower: While Fuegon doesn't use a weapon, his ability to control fire surpasses White's greatly. Because of this, he has been White's mentor in flame conjuring for as long as either of them can remember. Subspace Pistol: This pistol, while White possesses one that looks much like it, is the real deal. It acts just like White's, except enemies are turned into trophies more often. Energy Discs: Just like Black, White has a replica of these, which Magne isn't too big a fan of. It acts just like my- er, White's set, except it is thrown farther when used. Blood Sword: Made from the blood of something, it is able to shoot blackish-purple energy from the tip. Green uses both of the functionalities to use it the best he can. Nature Itself: Like Fuegon, Niobi doesn't use a weapon, but she uses the nature around her to her advantage. Gravitite Crossbow: Made from the finest gravitite the Aether has to offer, Brown brought these materials to White, and he made the crossbow for Brown. It can change the gravity of any given enemy. Throwing Hammers: Similar to a certain power-up in another series, Scout can throw these hammers to defeat far-away enemies, big or small. Hyper Bombs: Most Poppy Bros. have bombs as their main weapon. Why would Boel be an exception, then? His bombs can be charged, that's why! Enemy Copy Device: Built a long while ago by White himself, Nabbs uses this to copy the enemies' abilities, and use them against them. Quick Fan: Obtained through shopping (her favorite hobby), Aiko uses this to blow away enemies. It can also be used to batter enemies. Magic Wand: Having used this weapon to battle the legendary Star Warrior Kirby before, Wiz puts this to good use against Dark Matter. It is able to shoot magic shots. Starslasher: Made from stardust from what looked like an observatory, Calypso wields this with ease. It can shoot star shots, and is good with melee combat. Nikolite Dagger: A small dagger that Crimson bought to protect herself. It is able to poison enemies, and pierces defenses. Mirror Claws: Punky dropped a mirror at one point, and wanted to make use of the shards, and like anyone else would, she took it to White, and he made a weapon out of it. It is a pair of claws that can reflect projectiles. End Palm: A palm made out of the riches of another dimension, Ende made this on his own. It leaves an eye-shaped mark on his hand, and can teleport enemies. Blue Katana: The blade that Swift made himself, he prides this weapon. It is a blue katana which Swift can use to make speedy attacks. Thunderwave Lance: A lance which was given to Scila through generations. It is white, with a yellow stripe on the handle, and it can cast many electrical attacks. Blaze Shiruken: A special weapon made specifically for Flamer. It can burn enemies occasionally when it hits them, which either results in a 1-hit kill or makes them lose health over time. Bows Subspace Bow: A bow that shoots black-orange arrows that turn enemies with low health into small figurines. Fire Bow: A bow that shoots flame-tipped arrows that set enemies ablaze. Twilight Bow: A bow that shoots purple-blue with blue flame-tipped arrows that sets enemies ablaze and freezes them. Seems kinda rough, doesn't it? That's the fun part! Portal Bow: A bow that shoots either a blue or orange arrow first, then the other after. These arrows create portals if they hit a wall, and you can go in one portal and out the other. Hmm, sounds all too familiar... Black Hole Bow: A bow that creates a black hole that takes in anything in the surrounding area. Do NOT shoot if you are next to a wall or enemy, as you will get sucked in, too. Flip Bow: A bow that shoots transparent arrows with a rainbow outline, which can confuse enemies. Rainbows do seem kinda trippy, if you ask me. Looting Bow: A bow that shoots gold arrows, which make enemies have a better chance of dropping good items. Looting's the best part of an adventure, anyway. Spike Bow: A bow with spiked arrows, which slash at enemies way more than required. Not as much as we wanted, but whatever. Negative Bow: A bow that uses negative energy as fuel. I'm not sure what it does, though... Overkill Bow: A small green bow with an infinity sign on it. It only has one shot at a time, but when it hits an enemy, the shot seperates into 6 or 7 other shots that strike that enemy all at once. Comet Bow: A bow that shoots comets. Not arrows - COMETS. These shoot at extremely fast speeds, and freezes them. Centurion Bow: Modeled after the main arsenal of the Skyworld army, it is a bow that shoots light arrows. These arrows shoot in a curve, but can be aimed. Earth Bow: A bow that shoots arrows with rocks on the end of them. Shooting it at the ground will make it make a hole in the ground, which regenerates after a while. Machine Bow: A crossbow that shoots rapid fire. Not much else to it. Silver Bow: A bow modeled after that of a fallen angel. It has aimable shots, and is quick at reloading. Guns Grappling Hook: Though technically not a gun, it is still shaped like one. Shoots a hook that can latch onto things, and drags you to them. TAC Arm: Similar to Nabbs's E.C.D., it steals the method of attack from an enemy, so you can use it yourself. Subspace Pistol: An exact working replica of Black's main weapon, it works similar to an upgraded version of the Subspace Bow, shooting faster and taking less reload time. Crash Bomber: Looking more like the arm cannon of a certain blue robot boy, it shoots a small bomb that attaches itself to an enemy, and explodes after a short time. Illegal Gun: A gun that is made out of illegal gun parts. It shoots multiple bullets, and it might have a chance to turn enemies with low health into trophies. Beam Gun: A gun that shoots a long blue beam across the screen. It can't rapid fire, but it does a good amount of damage. 9-Barrel Laser Gun: A giant gun that can defeat enemies using 9 barrels of laser death. Sounds like an upsetting way to go. Starblaster: A gun that shoots large stars instead of bullets. These stars home in on enemies, and cause paralysis. Shockwave Gun: A gun that shoots bullets that cause shockwaves on whatever plane they land on, be it a wall, the floor, or the ceiling. These shockwaves spread out, continuously causing damage. Serpent Shooter 5000: Invented by the Koopa King to defeat his arch-rival, it is a gun that shoots serpents. These serpents attack on their own, occasionally poisoning enemies. Confetti Gun: A very festive gun that shoots confetti. Doesn't do much damage. Magazine Gun: A gun that uses magazines as ammo. No, not the military magazines, the readable magazines. Tractor Beam: A gun that shoots -you guessed it- a tractor beam. This beam can keep enemies in place. Blades Plasma Knife: A plasma-based knife that electrocutes those cut by it. Sky Tomahawk: A battleaxe that is used to be launched high into the air. Mech Blade: A sword built out of the finest Aurum metals. It is able to shoot homing energy shots. Pierce Sword: A sword that can pierce through enemy defenses. It is made out of the same materials as the Pierce Hammer. Embedded Blade: A sword that is embedded with gems of emerald, ruby, and lapis lazuli. It can either burn, freeze, or electrocute foes. Assassin Knife: A small knife with a small band around it, which allows it to seamlessly connect to your arm, allowing for many new kinds of combat. Ultra Battleaxe: A battleaxe with a button on it. This button allows its blades to spin very quickly, allowing for fast attacking. Viridi Scythe: A scythe modeled after that of the goddess of nature, it is able to shoot projectiles with crazy powerful homing. Flip-Switch Blade: A double-ended sword with one end looking like a sword, and the other resembling a gun. Using the sword-like side is great with melee attacks, and the gun-like side is a pro at ranged attacks. Zora Blade: Forged by a species of merpeople, it is a blade imbued with water. It can shoot water bubbles that drown enemies. Thunder Knife: Oh my Nova! Another electric weapon? Come on! At least this one looks cool. Ninja Kunai: A ninja kunai. 'Nuff said. Ultra Sword: A GIGANTIC sword. It can be swung in an arc, obliterating anything in its path. Four Sword: A sword that splits your character into four. That's a lot of error room. Jeitian Daggers: A pair of daggers made by the same weaponsmith as Icaadan's spear. They can be thrown, and do double the normal amount of damage. Bone Blade: A blade crafted with purely bone. It has a "Life Steal" aspect, which heals you as you attack enemies with it. Albiknife: A knife made of pure silverwood. It has a fast slashing speed, and can be thrown. Bombs Smoke Bombs: Bombs with a very small blast radius. However, you can throw many at once. Grenuke: A bomb with a large spike on the end, which allows you to plant it in the ground. It has a gigantic blast radius. Hanabi: A classic Japanese firework. The sparks from the explosion also hurt enemies. Harpoon Bomb: A bomb attached to a harpoon. It can be thrown, and explodes on contact. Mega Bomb: A bomb with a huge blast radius. It almost takes up the whole screen! Barrier Bomb A bomb with the whole screen as its blast radius. It may seem stupid, but you want to throw it so it lands near you. The reason for this is that it creates a barrier to protect you from taking damage. X Bomb: A bomb that, when thrown, makes a line of explosions, forming an X. Very predictable, indeed. Compact Bomb: A small bomb that has an average blast radius. Its small size allows you to throw it farther and faster than most bombs. Reset Bomb: A bomb that reverts enemies to their original form. Viridi must really trust White, for whatever reason. Toon Bomb: A bomb borrowed from a friend of Red's. It creates smoke after exploding, reducing sight in that area. Blaze Bomb: A bomb made from melted-down Blaze Rods, which in itself is an accomplishment. It leaves a trail of fire after being thrown, which continues to burn anything for a short period of time. Chemical Bomb: A bomb that just keeps exploding, and exploding, and exploding... Light Bomb: A bomb that emits a blinding light when blown up. This light repels enemies. Dark Bomb: A bomb that does the exact opposite of the Light Bomb: It extracts light from the area, so the only light anywhere near is around the person who threw it. Ice Bomb: A bomb similar to that of a psycho jester from a distant star. When dropped, it shoots light orbs that freeze enemies. Sticky Grenade: A grenade that sticks to enemies. However, it can be passed between enemies if the enemies touch directly. Wearable Weapons Teleportation Belt: A belt that, when worn, allows the user to teleport a short distance at a time. Bullet Pack: A jetpack outfitted with missile launchers. And, maybe, I could have possibly put in cup holders... Speed Shoes: Black-and-white shoes that more-so resemble the shoes of a certain hedgehog, which allow you to run at amazing speeds. Gravity Gauntlet: A glove that allows you to change the gravity of the area you're in. Using this in an open area with no ceiling is a pretty bad idea. Copy Glass: An eyepiece that allows White to copy abilities, something he wouldn't be able to do otherwise. Turban Turban: Repetitive name, I know, but it gives you the ability to fly while wearing it. Yes, FLY! Gyro Pack: A backpack equipped with a propeller. It allows you to hover, instead of just fly. Cloud Cap: A cap that lets you create cloud platforms out of thin air. The catch, is that you can only stand on them with this hat on. Blaze Suit: Designed with the idea of giving the user the abilities of a Blaze, it allows you to float and shoot fire charges. But, there's always those annoying rods flying around you when you wear it... Suplex Band: A band that gives you the powers of the Suplex copy ability. You can also use some moves from the Throw ablilty. Spartan Boot: A boot that lets you kick enemies far away. THIS! IS! SPARTA! Gale Ring: A ring that gives you the ability to control winds. You can also use its power to fly through the air. Laser Lens: LIGHT AMPLIFICATION by STIMULATED EMISSION of RADIATION. And it ricochets off hills, too! Invisicloak: A cloak that allows you to turn invisible. How cliché. Demonic Wishing Eye: An amulet that gives you the ability to spawn unlimited doppelgangers. It also gives you "+5% critical hit". Huh. Well, how about that. Vacuum Pack: The backpack that White and co. use in the minigame Mansion Snoop. It can suck in items and enemies, and is extra-powerful against ghosts. Squid Gloves: A pair of gloves that can turn enemies into squids, making them virtually painless and giving them damage by touching air. Oh, Purple must not like these. Fighter Boots: A pair of boots that let you kick, and jump high. Like a ninja! Animal Suit: A suit that gives you the powers of a wolf. You can scratch, and attacks pierce defenses. Spike Helmet: A helmet with a spike on the top of it. This spike damages anything that hits it. Aether Pendant: A pendant crafted from pure zanite. It lets you shoot lasers, and has a shield on it. Ring of Chaos: A ring that when worn...turns you...into...a ring. Totally not as fun as I thought... Anyway, enemies will pick it up, and you can control any enemies that wear it. Grab Gloves: A pair of gloves that let you pick up things and carry them over your head. This includes enemies. They can then be thrown. Acorn Glider: A glider that attaches to the whole of your back. It allows you to perform an extra jump, and glide through the air. Hammers Mecha Hammer: A hammer that resembles that of a masked king, it is able to fire missiles and energy shots. Aries Cudgel: A small hammer with spikes on either end, that doesn't look much like a hammer at all. It does double the attack power of whoever wields it. Quake Hammer: A light purple hammer that is so powerful, it can cause earthquakes! It must hurt to have that land on your toe. Lava Hammer: A red-orange hammer with the heat of molten lava imbued inside it. It can create lava when the ground is hit. Pierce Hammer: A light blue hammer with a single spike on each side and the top. It is able to strike through any defense an enemy might have. Judgement Hammer: A pitch-black hammer with a sort of LCD-ish feel to it. It randomly chooses a number, and that number decides what status effect is given. Wham Bam Hammer: A hammer made out of the same materials as Wham Bam Rock. It can create shockwaves, and shoot rocks for projectiles. Silver Hammer: A hammer that is similar to that used in certain all-star tournaments, it has almost nonexistant "re-swing time", and lets you float in the air for a short time. Spike Hammer: A hammer with spikes on the ends of it. Sounds painful. Piko Hammer: A hammer that looks very familiar. Smacking it on the ground lets you jump higher than usual. Mini Hammer: A very tiny hammer. When hit, enemies shrink, making them more vulnerable. Orbitars Burst Orbitars: A set of orbitars that are shaped like small bursts. They shoot small shots that burst on contact. Bubble Orbitars: A set of orbitars shaped like bubbles. They can trap enemies in bubbles. Obviously... Varentium Orbitars: A set of orbitars made out of varentium, a rare gem that is commonly found in the ground Sky City floats on. They shoot homing shots that paralyze enemies. Doo Orbitars: A set of orbitars shaped like the face of a Waddle Doo. They shoot beam-like shots that electrocute enemies. Chomp Orbitars: A set of orbitars that are shaped like small faced wrecking balls. They shoot small bite-shaped shots that pierce through enemy defenses. If only they'd stop barking... Turret Orbitars: A set of orbitars that are shaped like small rocket turrets. They shoot-you guessed it-small rockets. Psychic Orbitars: A set of orbitars that resemble...hold on...*draws sketch* this. They shoot small shots that confuse enemies. Arwing Orbitars: A set of orbitars shaped like futuristic airplanes. They shoot long green lasers that burn enemies. Pix Orbitars: A set of three orbitars shaped like octahedrons. They shoot small triangle-shaped shots that vary in status infliction, depending on which orbitar they come from. Monster Orbitars: A set of orbitars shaped like small monsters. They shoot acidic lasers, and allow you to climb walls. Starite Orbitars: A set of orbitars shaped like shining stars. They shoot comet-like shots that burn enemies. Moon Orbitar: A single orbitar shaped like a moon. It acts as a shield, creating a barrier around you just by having it equipped. Trial Orbitars: A set of orbitars that is still in the testing phase. They shoot powerful shots, that sometimes backfire, and blow up in your face. Ouch. Blockball Orbitars: A set of orbitars shaped like small bouncy balls on platforms. Its shots have no homing whatsoever, but they bounce off the edge of the screen, not stopping until it touches you again. Chaos Orbitars: A set of orbitars shaped like black hearts. They can shoot mini voids. Chakra Orbitars: A set of six orbitars! Jeez! Anyway, they act sorta like the Necro Orbs, except with a fire aspect. Shields Titanium Shield: A shield made out of pure titanium. It can block any attack for a maximum time of 10 seconds. Laser Shield: A shield made out of three laser rings. It can damage anything it walks into. That includes teammates, so be careful. Back Shield: A wooden shield with a gem of amethyst embedded into it. It doesn't protect your front, but you can't be struck from behind. If only you could walk backwards... Pisces Shield: The long-lost Zodiac Weapon, it is a shield with the Pisces crest printed on it. It causes water damage to anything that touches it. Mirror Shield: A shiny shield borrowed from an angel friend of White's. It can reflect any projectile. Counter Shield: The polar opposite of the Mirror Shield, it is a shield that only counterattacks if it is a melee attack that you're being hit by. Just as helpful, though. Roll Shield: A shield made out of a ton of blue spikes. It lets you perform dodge-rolls. DO A BARR-er...nevermind. Gigant Shield: A large shield with a spike in the middle. Any enemy that touches the spike will be damaged. Shieldar's Shield: A shield that is usually wielded by the Shieldar. Its attack can pierce through enemy defenses. Target Shield: A shield shaped like a target. It is a terrible shield, being broken after getting hit once. However, it can be repaired. Glass Shield: A shield made out of glass. It's even worse than the Target Shield, as it can't be fixed. Amp Shield: Ugh, another electric weapon. You get the jist. Matter Splatter Shield: A shield that is actually pretty big. Except it only works if the Matter Splatter Orb hits it. Even so, it only works wherever it hit the shield. Clubs Fire Club: A fairly small-sized club that bursts with sparks when swung. These sparks can burn enemies. Sun Club: A club created with energy from the sun. It can also burn enemies, but it has no projectile. So it always burns enemies! Sharp Club: A club that moreso resembles the main weapon of a friend of that angel friend of White's mentioned earlier. It has no projectile, but does massive damage. Dragoon Club: A club based on the Dragoon, the Legendary Air Ride Machine that White controls. It increases speed by a lot, but isn't as powerful as some others. Hydra Club: A club based on the Hydra, the other Legendary Air Ride Machine, currently possessed by no one. It lowers speed, but increases attack power by a lot. Clockworks Club: A club made out of the same materials as the Nova Scythe, it is a club with gears and wires inside it. It can use said gears as projectiles. Dyna Club: A club based on a legendary bird. It is razor-sharp, so it can slash enemies. Home-Run Club: A small club moreso resembling a bat. It has a charge-up swing that automatically defeats most enemies. Caveman Club: A club shaped like a bone. Totally not stolen from a filmmaker caveman, that's for sure. Clubba Club: A club taken from a Clubba. It has spike all around it. Very hurty. Frying Pan: No explanation needed. Staffs Womp Staff: Though it acts more like a club, this is considered a staff. It has spikes around the edges, and shoots needles. Staff of the Retard Wall: A staff that doesn't really have any good melee capability, but spawns a ton of squids to block enemies' paths. Purple must really hate this... Whap Stick: A staff that hits really hard. It also shoots fire charges. Bleckstaff: A scepter that has a large blue crystal on the top of it. It can spawn small voids. Rift Staff: A staff that can create a portal to a Pocket Dimension. Here, you can find traps, or you can find loot. It's pretty much a trial and error deal. End Staff: Made from the scales of a legendary dragon, it is a staff that shoots small orbs of dark energy. It can also drag enemy drops toward you. Heal Staff: A staff that lets you heal a teammate once in a while. No cheating, though; you can't use it on yourself. Glitz Staff: A staff topped with a star-shaped crystal made of pure gold, it is able to drain attack power from enemies, which adds to your own. Sounds similar to a vacation I took one time...hmm. Whatever. Mirror Staff: A staff with a crystal ball on the end of it. It can shoot mirrors, which reflect projectiles. Kamek Staff: The staff of the Koopa King's royal advisor. It shoots magic shots, oddly shaped like shapes. Wind Staff: A staff that looks more like a combination of a baton and a sword. It does not do direct damage, but is able to control the wind. Spider Staff: A staff with what looks like a huge spider on the end of it. *shivers* It can shoot webs, which stop enemies in their tracks. Slap Staff: A staff with a large paddle as the end of it. It doesn't have a projectile, but has a really powerful melee attack. Delphi Wand: A flame-imbued wand from a far-off region. It can shoot fireballs, and psychic shots. Gaia Staff: A staff that is made from both light and dark gaia energy. It always shoots either a light or dark energy ball, and depending on who you're facing, may do more or less damage. Love-Love Staff: A staff made from the energy of the Heart Stars. It can shoot powerful shots, and lets you fly. Aqua Staff: A staff that shoots water balls. These affect fire enemies more than anyone else. Fire-Psychic-Air-Steel Crazy Wand: That name is TOO DANG LONG!!! ...Anyway, it is a wand that shoots fireballs, psychic shots, air clouds, and steel ingots. Vertenewt Staff: A staff that shoots out small red tornadoes, which suck enemies in, and shoot them out somewhere else. It doesn't do that much damage, though... Especially to Twilight enemies. Music Staff: A staff made specially for Eloez, before she started using the Warp Whistle. It shoots music notes, which lull enemies to sleep. Claws Inferno Claws: A set of claws that burn anything they touch. They aren't very good at ranged attack, though... Fighter Claws: Not really claws, per-say, more of gloves. However, they give you great attack power, and increase your speed. Tornado Claws: A set of claws that can create small tornadoes. It also has a spin attack. Beam Claws: Bought from the Centurions, they can shoot a constant beam, and are great with melee attacks. Cost White a fortune, I bet. And they didn't even accept Star Shards... Light Claws: Made from pure light, the Light Claws are similar to normal claws, if not weaker against most enemies. But, they are very effective against the Dark Matter species. Haze Claws: A pair of claws that are made from the materials in a cave somewhere. They can confuse enemies. Raven Claws: A set of claws that pierce through enemy defenses. Totally not a reference, or anything. Bayonet Claws: A set of claws made of unused bayonets. They do more slash damage than any other set of claws. Equivalent Claws: A set of claws that always take 30 slashes to kill an enemy, regardless of HP. Imagine using these on NZs. Rubee Claws: A set of claws made of jewels. They make you want to say weird things though...(Mimimimimimimimimi...) Freezeflame Claws: A set of claws made purely from materials in the Freezeflame Galaxy. One hand is ice, the other fire. Cold Claws: A set of claws made of pure frezarite. They freeze enemies, as if that wasn't obvious. Hook Claws: A set of claws made from hooks. They can pull in foes, allowing for close combat. Cannons Spike Cannon: A cannon that shoots giant spiked balls. How it fits so many, I don't know, but hey. It works. Bob-Omb Bazooka: A bazooka that shoots Bob-Ombs. These don't explode right away; rather, they walk around a bit before exploding. Glace Cannon: A cannon that shoots raw Glace Rods. At least you have a reason to kill them now... Y Egg Cannon: Oh my Nova, you're killing innocent unborn babies! Haha, just kidding. These green-spotted eggs are completely hollow. It's actually kinda fun to see them burst on enemies' faces. Bill Cannon: Ammo taken from certain races that White attends, it is a cannon that shoots large missile-like bullets, that shoot towards any enemy nearby. Kabula Cannon: Salvaged from the ruins of a war balloon, it is a cannon that can shoot 3 cannonballs at a time. Coin Cannon: It's a cannon that shoots coins. Need I say more? Pipe Cannon: A cannon shaped like a black tube. It shoots magic cannonballs that can poison enemies, or launch them into the screen. Dark Matter Cannon: A cannon that was originally part of the Dark Matter Army's arsenal, but White stole the blueprints. It shoots dark energy balls. Phazon Cannon: Made from a dimension White has only been to once (strangely, also called the Aether). It shoots a scatter of bullets. Cracker Launcher: A cannon that a friend of White's snagged for him from a tournament they were in. It shoots firecrackers in an arc, which do heavy damage. Flamethrower: A flamethrower. 'Nuff said. Cannon Box: A cannon worn over your head. Not sure how you'd be able to see, but you could probably figure something out. Palms Spark Palm: A palm that puts a temporary lightning mark on your... hand. Ha, you thought I was gonna say head, didn't you? Nah. Anyway, it obviously electrocutes enemies. Drought Palm: A palm that puts a temporary cactus mark on your hand. It fires sand orbs, and burns enemies. Stealth Palm: A palm that puts a temporary swirl mark on your hand. It fires invisible shots, and lets you turn transparent. Singe Palm: A palm that puts a temporary flame mark on your hand. It shoots embers, which stay on the ground after shot. They then can continue to burn enemies. Mist Palm: A palm that puts a temporary drop mark on your hand. It shoots mist, which is hard to see through. Doomer Palm: A palm that puts a temporary gear mark on your hand. It shoots energy shots that are either normal, fire, ice, or electricity. Toxin Palm: A palm that puts a temporary skull mark on your hand. It shoots gas, that poisons enemies. Zanoit Palm: A palm that puts a temporary gas mark on your hand. It shoots a gas that can confuse and poison enemies. iPalm: A palm that puts a temporary apple mark on your hand. It lets you shoot shockwaves. Time Palm: A palm that puts a temporary clock mark on your hand. It can slow down or speed up enemies. Dream Palm: A palm that puts a temporary pillow mark on your hand. It makes enemies fall asleep. Death Palm: A palm that temporarily puts the dreaded Dark Mark on your hand. It shoots a light green blast of energy, that kills most enemies in one shot. Mushpalm: A palm that puts a temporary mushroom mark on your hand. It shoots glowing mushrooms, which can hurt ghost enemies. Arms Spine Arm: An arm completely covered in spikes. It can shoot needles, and has a sharpness attribute. Magnus V Arm: An arm preserved from a destroyed robot with an X on it, it can shoot missiles, and has a large point on the end. Orbit Arm: An arm with small orbs orbiting it. It uses these orbs as projectiles. Cannon Arm: Resembling that of a famed bounty hunter, it shoots energy shots and small missiles, but isn't any good for melee. Shotzo Arm: Made out of a Shotzo, it is an arm that shoots 1-3 cannonballs at once. Alloy Arm: An arm that is made of the same metals as a team of fighting robots. It can copy enemy movements, and lets you use them. Magnet Arm: An arm with a large magnet on the end. It lets you pull objects towards you. Galleom Arm: An arm shaped like a robot's arm. It is equipped with a missile launcher, and has a spin attack. Battlerock Arm: An arm made of the rock of a distant galaxy. It shoots cannonballs, and has a decent melee attack. Brick Arm: An arm made of pure bricks. It doesn't have a projectile. Nunchuks Ice Nunchuks: A set of nunchuks imbued with snow from the Shiverburn Galaxy. It can freeze enemies. Motion Nunchuks: Resembling the extension of another console's controller, it can move enemies from far away. Offense-Up Nunchuks: These nunchuks have a fairly simple gimmick: Strike an enemy, power increases. Miss said enemy, power decreases. Very simple. Ninja Nunchuks: It's what they're famous for! These nunchuks let you turn invisible, and increase your speed. Electric Nunchuks: A set of nunchuks that electrocute enemies. Do we not have enough electric-based weapons, Yellow? Raccoon Nunchuks: A set of nunchuks that are shaped like raccoon tails. They can be spun, and trip enemies. Bionunchuks: A set of nunchuks that can add a random effect to enemies. Scorpion Nunchuks: A set of nunchuks with small spines at the end of them. These spines poison enemies. Tornado Nunchuks: A set of nunchuks shaped like tornadoes. They blow away enemies, and can create tornadoes. Quake Nunchuks: A set of nunchuks that, when slammed on the ground, cause an earthquake. Spears Ash Spear: A spear that can burn enemies, and leaves them in ashes. How else did you think it got its name? Drill Spear: A spear with a drill on the end of it. You can use it to dig underneath you to obtain certain loot that is inaccessible otherwise. Medical Spear: Considered one of the worst weapons ever, it actually heals anything it hits. However, what most people don't know is that it does quadruple damage to undead enemies. Master Spear: A spear similar to the legendary blade Galaxia, it has virtually the same moveset. Galacta Lance: Though technically not a spear, it is pretty much the same thing. It can stab enemies, and shoots lasers. Sand Spear: A spear that leaves a pile of sand where it lands. Hey, that rhymed, sort of. Halcandran Spear: A spear made by the same ancient civilization that gave rise to clockwork stars and created a mysterious item that brings dreams to life. It burns enemies, and leaves a trail of lava behind it. Twin Gungiris: A pair of spears based on a legendary weapon, the Gungiri. They are currently on exhibit in the Sky City Museum, and Magne's been trying to get his hands on them for ages, failing to the security system each time. Flight Spear: A spear with small wings on either side. When thrown, it flies farther than any other spear. Edges Batwing Edges: A pair of edges that are shaped somewhat like bat wings. They allow you to jump infinitely, and do a decent amount of damage. Ivory Edges: Made out of the material in Blue's pet Goomba (Mr. Kibbles)'s teeth, it can weaken enemy attacks. Poison Edges: A pair of edges that have poison imbued in the tips. They can poison enemies, as if that wasn't clear. Quick Edges: A pair of edges that are more sleek than most other pairs. They increase speed of both movement and attack. Meta Edges: Based on the cape of a masked knight, it is a pair of edges that increases speed, and allows you to jump indefinitely. They're not that strong, though. Fortress Edges: A pair of edges that can create a large wall in front of you. It is useful in the Tournament mode. Razor Edges: A pair of edges with very sharp tips. They do high damage, for edges, at least. Juggernaut Edges: A pair of edges with the Juggernaut insignia engraved in them. They give a random effect, either burning them, freezing them, poisoning them, or launching them into the near-nonexistant fourth wall. Oh Nova, I said it again! They're not supposed to know about that! Edges of End: Made from the same material as the End Staff, it is a pair of edges with dark purple scales all over them. When hit, an enemy will teleport away, and the edges have a "looting aspect" to them, which means enemies drop more loot than usual when killed by these. Extention Edges: A set of edges that can expand upward, to reach farther distances. Reaper Edges: A pair of edges made from the weapons of the main soldiers of the Underworld Army. They have a "Life Steal" aspect to them, just like the Bone Blade. Zero Edges: A pair of edges made to resemble the "wings" of the head honcho of Dark Matter itself, 0². They have a long reach, and cause you to take damage whenever you use your projectile, as the projectile is your own blood. Badges Tornado Badge: A badge that is shaped somewhat like an S. It lets you spin around, confusing enemies in your way. Twilight Badge: A badge that is shaped like a pink lightning bolt. It gives you an "electric" status, which makes any enemy that touches you directly take damage. Pretty cool, if you ask me. Double Badge: A badge that is shaped like two Popopos. It allows you to create clones of yourself after a set amount of time. It also smells strangely of cherries... Shell Badge: A badge that is shaped like a turtle shell. It allows you to hide in a shell of the same nature, which protects you from most attacks. Pillow Badge: A badge that is shaped like...well, a pillow. It lets you sleep mid-battle (which to me seems pretty dangerous), healing you in the process. Vehicles Wheelie Scooter: White's first mode of transportation. It has a speeding attack, and is really fast. Medi Cart: Stolen- err, I mean, borrowed from a Medi Guy, it can heal you while you sit in it. You can also hover, so you're pretty much being lazy. Beats doing stuff, at least. Glider: What adventurer doesn't have one of these? It lets you glide a short distance across the screen. Personal Sub: A personal submarine outfitted with torpedo launchers. This is helpful for those few characters that get damaged by being in the water. Pogo Stick: You never would have thought a pogo stick would make a good weapon, would you? There's a benefit and a catch to this. The benefit is it does a lot of damage. The catch: You can't stop jumping. Slide Board: A board that you can slide down hills on. You are also able to use a spin attack while on the board. Hazelnut's Biplane: A biplane that can drop missiles that leave fire on the ground after exploding. Nova, I've got to stop that kid from stealing stuff from Unconcia! Dreadmill: A large black tank that shoots missiles, and kills most enemies in one hit, by running them over. Just to keep stress off myself, I'm just not gonna say where he got this from. Beeship: A ship that is made out of pure honey. It has a stinger on the front, which can hurt enemies, but it also attracts bee-like enemies. Other Size Ray: Made out of a flashlight and a Size Crystal, it allows you to grow and shrink enemies, which allows for some very interesting puzzles. Splash Potion: These potions can be thrown at enemies to give them various effects. Some good, some bad. Knight's Weapon: A hilt that can instantaneously morph between a trident, a spear, a battleaxe, and a flail. It takes many parts to make, though... Hand Chain: A chain with a large hand on the end of it. It can be used to grab enemies or items. Gas-Powered Stick: Never runs out of gas! No, it doesn't really run on gas. It's really just a stick. Portal Gate: This is very useful for getting from place to place quick. Put a portal down, and it is automatically logged into that network of portals. You can step on, choose your destination, and teleport there. Storage Laptop: A laptop that is very useful. Heck, I'm using it right now! It can store items, codes, and basically anything you need to keep with you at all times. It is a very essential tool in an adventurer's bag. Copy Ability Generator: And you thought White couldn't copy abilities. Shame on you. This lets you use any copy ability taken using the Copy Glass. Copy Glass: A tool that is helpful in copying abilities quick. You simply scan an enemy, and it copies the enemy's ability for you. Or it accidentally kills it... Vortex Bag: A bottomless bag. It can suck almost anything into itself. Mini-Bots: The slaves of the future! They're willing to help in any way they can, be it collecting weaponry, or braving combat! Tack Shooter: A pink tack shooter that's helpful in defeating hordes of enemies. And popping balloons. Necro Orbs: Orbs of death and destruction. Not too fun to use, if you ask me. But, hey. What do I know? I'm just an adventurer. Energy Discs: An exact replica of Magne's main weapon, these are discs that can be thrown far distances, and bounce off of things. Acid Splash: A bucket filled with acid. It continually damages enemies until they are defeated. Ultimate Cupcake: Found by White during an adventure with one of his good friends, he made more of them, and they're really tasty. It might be the 9 layers of icing that make the Ultimate Cupcake have that *zing*. Throwing Orbs: Two orbs tied together by a string, they are used entirely as projectiles. Not much else to them. Rebound Striker: A ball that can be kicked, and reflects projectiles. Pretty useful when it comes to kicking Magne's butt. Grab Buster: A flash of light that can grab items that cross its path. Slow Clock: A clock that makes enemies seem to go slower. In reality, though, you're going really fast. You don't feel it, though. Metal Brick: Took a while for Blue to realize he was making the bricks wrong. Now White has all these spare iron bricks. Might as well throw them at stuff! Pitfall Shovel: Digging holes and making enemies fall in them is what you should do with this. It's actually pretty entertaining to watch them fall in. Doo Gem: A gem with a single eyeball on it. Holding it gives you the likeness of a Waddle Doo. Considering how rare they are nowadays, it's not helpful in most situations. Flare Trap: A trap that shoots a wall of fire when anything steps on it. It hurts teammates, too, which is really fun to watch. Tattle Light: This flashlight allows you to read off a description of any enemy it is shined on. Reminds me of a triangular butterfly I met once... Jeitian Boomerang: A boomerang from the small village of Jeitia, it is able to grab items and hurt enemies. Topman: A native species to certain galaxies, White has been able to get his hands on the blueprints. They can ram into enemies to damage them, and follow behind you at all times. Quadruple Twilight Flail: This is actually four flails put onto one handle. It has similar status inflictions to the Twilight Bow. Webshot: A small capsule holding an infinite amount of spider webs. Similar to the Grappling Hook, it shoots these spider webs, which stick to anything. ANYTHING. Fright Jar: A jar with a disturbed spirit inside. Releasing said spirit will make all enemies run for their mommies. Chance Cube: Manufactured at the Starlight Casino, they have a chance of either giving you an extra life, giving you a weapon, giving you money, having an attack go across the whole screen, increasing your speed, or having you get attacked by a giant mob of flying chickens. Warp Star Whistle: Using this whistle is only a good idea for a last resort, as it calls the legendary Star Warrior Kirby to help you out of a jam. Playing as Kirby gives you the exact same controls as Return to Dream Land. Rowdy Battery: A battery that is overcharged to the max! Using this, your speed will be performed tenfold. Cypher: A small propeller-like object that comes from a powerful army. You can use it to reach places too narrow to reach normally. Smash Ball: An orb that fills you with ultimate power. It allows each character to perform a different attack. Floor Ice Cream: It gives you health. Need I say more? Eagle Wisp: A wisp-like inhabitant of the Lost Hex. It allows you to fly. Nruff: A Nruff that White bought at a store in Raisin Ruins. You can ride it! Propeller Block: A block with a propeller on it. It allows you to reach areas that were inaccessible otherwise. Co-Kracko: A miniature cloud that electrifies enemies for you. So, by having this little guy out, it is completely useless to use any of the 20 or so electric-type weapons we have! Magic Lyre: A lyre that, when played, turns all enemies into hearts. These hearts are useless, so just ignore them. Category:The Adventures of White